


and here comes the sun

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-24
Updated: 2005-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The intimacies of a triangle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and here comes the sun

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://lechaco.livejournal.com/profile)[**lechaco**](http://lechaco.livejournal.com/) for Christmas 2005.

The triangle is the strongest shape. It does not bend or curve because every corner is connected to the other two, because there is a bond between all three vertices. Renji understands the logistics of this the best, Sanada grasps the concept the best, and Yukimura can apply the principle the best.

***

They already know when they meet in first year. It is an instinctive thing for all of them, like breathing. Renji understands why the best, Sanada can see the bonds the best, and Yukimura knows how to wield it the best. And together, they win Nationals. Nothing else could have been expected.

***

Sanada may be fukubuchou, but Renji is just as important. Sanada knows how to deal with everything, and Yukimura can manipulate anyone and everyone, but Renji sees behind everyone, and Sanada and Yukimura need that. But then, that is why they are a trio. Two is not three and cannot be three. A line cannot be greater than a triangle.

***

A triangle's shape does not alter, and it does not break when pressure is applied. When Yukimura is hospitalized, they all know it is only temporary. It cannot be any other way. When force meets resistance, one has to give, and that will never be the triangle.

But it is not the same with only two and a half, and Kantou shows this. They are not the same without all three together, and this is sometimes easy to forget, easy to pretend is not true. But in the end, it always comes back to the same thing, and they remember. It's easy to forget what came before when something so natural, so set in their bones, comes along, but if they had to go back-t be done.

***

Rikkai wins Nationals for the third year in a row, of course. They form a triangle, balancing out each other and unbreakable together. It is not the same with Seigaku. There are no true triangles there because there is always an imbalance, no matter who the three vertices are, and that is why they have to lose.

In the sun, the lines of their body bleed into each other, Renji's fingers in Yukimura's hair, Yukimura's arm around Sanada's neck, and Sanada's hand on Renji's hip. It is an intimacy no one else can see or understand, an intimacy born of being bonded to two other people at the same time, a perpetual balance of givetakegivetake.

For them, it's like the very need to breathe.

05.12.24


End file.
